1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pad, and more particularly, to a foot pad being affixed to a consumer electronic product.
2. Background of the Invention
It is a well known that consumer electronic products play an important role in the modem life. For example, desktops or scanners are commonly used in homes and offices. A consumer electronic product symmetrically fixes some foot pads on a bottom thereof to provide an anti-skid effect to ensure stability when the electronic product used on a desk.
Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a conventional foot pad 5 has an elastic conical body 50 made of natural rubber and having a solid structure. The elastic conical body 50 defines a connecting surface 51 and an outer conical surface 52. The outer conical surface 52 has a root portion 54 connecting with an outer edge of the connecting surface 51.
Referring to FIG. 4, the connecting surface 51 of the elastic conical body 50 is affixed to a bottom of an electronic product 80 by an adhesive means 70. The outer conical surface 52 of the elastic conical body 50 has an apex 55 for contacting an outer supporting surface 90.
Referring to FIG. 5, the electronic product 80 compresses the foot pad 5, such that the apex 55 of the outer conical surface 52 of the elastic conical body 50 is deformed to become a contact area A5 that contacts the outer supporting surface 90.
The deformation of the apex 55 is based on the elastic change of the material of the foot pad 5. The deformation of the apex 55 is small and limited because of the characteristics of the material. Therefore, the contact area A5 is small and cannot provide a proper anti-skid effect or stability when the electronic product 80 is used. Moreover, when the electronic product 80 is itself slightly deformed, and the foot pad 5 is unable to absorb the deformation of the electronic product 80.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the conventional foot pad still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.